


Fanart for Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts?

by OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes (NarcoticsProductionFacility)



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcoticsProductionFacility/pseuds/OhToSeeWithoutMyEyes
Summary: Just a quick illustration for Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts? Written by the amazing BukuBuku!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Fanart for Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BukuBuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/gifts).



> Just a quick drawing for DTESH cause I’m obsessed 😌  
> I was done one with poses closer to the fanfiction when I realized that my hands looked like ass so instead there’s this
> 
> Thank you so much for writing BukuBuku!

  
Image with Instagram 

  
Image by itself

Progress Pictures

  
Rough Sketch

Colouring

Bonus

  
The unfinished first draft with the questionable hands and unfinished, horrifying, Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have the embed thing figured out (at least on my iPad), if not, please leave a comment!
> 
> If you like my art, right now my insta is martha_the_average_human just like the dead TikTok audio
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Just in case the images don't work, here are the links!  
> https://imgur.com/a/uQrhopo  
> https://imgur.com/a/p42yLyC  
> https://imgur.com/a/tI5E3Yi  
> https://imgur.com/a/6B2PRTq  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZA02GBJ


End file.
